


An Attempt At Nail Painting Spirals Out Of Control Into A Colorful Madness

by West_Coast_Moper



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Joe thinks they're dumbasses, M/M, Nail Polish, Patrick attempts at painting nails, Patrick's full of sap, They both fuck it up, Weird and ridiculous, and Pete acknowledges it, that's normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Coast_Moper/pseuds/West_Coast_Moper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick padded out of the bathroom, towel slung over his shoulders and his hair slicked back wet and soaked. His lips curled into a small smirk when Pete came into view, neck crooked to hold a phone to his ear, mashed into the junction of his shoulder as he let out tiny acknowledged grunts. Pete being in the midst of painting his nails, three fingers already finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt At Nail Painting Spirals Out Of Control Into A Colorful Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I did, also I tried past tense in this idk how it went all I know is I was in desperate need of a not explicit rated fanfic in my works, hope you like.

Patrick padded out of the bathroom, towel slung over his shoulders and his hair slicked back wet and soaked. His lips curled into a small smirk when Pete came into view, neck crooked to hold a phone to his ear, mashed into the junction of his shoulder as he let out tiny acknowledged grunts. Pete being in the midst of painting his nails, three fingers already finished.

 

Pete's head gave a slight tilt when he noticed Patrick, his eyes widened as he almost drops the phone in the process but staggered to keep it in place. "Fuck," Pete swore loudly when he takes notice of his newly smudged nails.

 

"Ugh," Pete said as he capped the polish and pushed it aside and then went back to making the same monotone sounds in assurance to the seemingly oblivious counterpart. Patrick hopped onto the bed, eyebrow raised in amusement. Pete eyed him for a moment before his mouth dropped open into a gasp and he pulled his head away from the phone briefly and said, "Dude, you should paint my nails."

 

Patrick groaned in response and Pete clasped his hands together, the phone giving a small wiggle from the action as he fluttered his eyes beseechingly. "C'mon Rick," Patrick chewed at the inside of his cheek and his eyes squinted slightly, expression thoughtful.

 

"Do I have to?" Pete nodded and stretched his arm back to grasp at the recently discarded polish and then thrust forward towards Patrick's frame, "Pleeease," he begged, his lower body wiggled and his knuckles twitched as the pleads became more insistent.

 

"But I don't know how to--" Pete shook his head quickly, "No, no, it's not hard," he promised, "just gotta have steady hands." Pete grinned holding up his clearly trembling hands and Patrick's sure it's from the three cups of coffee currently in his system. Caffeine and Pete don't mix.

 

"Ugh," Patrick echoed and grimaced lightly as he reluctantly took the polish. "Why can't you--like, get Andy or someone--" Pete rolled his eyes at that, "For one thing, you're here and two, Andy is off doing whatever vegans do."

 

"Joe?" Patrick tried, hoped really.

 

Pete waved a hand, scoffing, "Probably high...or asleep, one of the two." Fuckin' shit.

 

"God damn it, fine." Pete's arms flew up in victory, but he ended up flinging his phone across the room as if he were a trampoline and the phone was the poor soul in distress.

 

"Oops," Pete said, cringing when he hears the phone make rough impact with the wall. "Really?" Patrick stared for a few seconds, not even surprised and or angered. He really only wondered what was so interesting about that conversation in the first place.

 

"Who the hell was that on the phone anyway?" He asked, uncapping the polish and unintentionally succeeding in dripping it onto his fingers. "You're bleeding death," Pete said as his mouth formed into a mock gasp and wiggled his own fingers in a spider-like fashion to emphasize the fact. "And I forgot who it was after about twenty minutes, so..." Patrick let out a snort of laughter at the answer.

 

"Am I finally emo too?" He asked, expression of delight yet so obviously sarcastic, "Can I finally join the club?" He demanded as a wide grin curled upon his lips.

 

Pete made a considering noise, before muttering out a swift, "No." Patrick ducked his head in defeat and clenched one of his fists, swinging it in a phony attempt to portray feigned frustration. "Rats."

 

"Rats indeed," Pete nodded, "Now paint my fuckin' nails."

 

"Alright--bossy, don't get your panties in a twist." Patrick muttered, eyeing the vial closely, up and down, trying to decipher out the physics of nail polish in his evaluation. "I think I need help," He informed slowly as more black polish dripped down all the way to his wrist and then progressed to his forearm.

 

Pete blinked at the sight. "Are you serio--you are making a mess."

"You just broke a phone," Patrick pointed out and Pete narrowed his eyes in response. "Touche," Pete responded after a moment and then ducked down to drag something out from beneath the bed--tissues--Patrick let out another snort at the sight, though much louder this time.

 

"Tissues under the bed, may I ask why?" Pete looked up, smirk gracing his face lightly and then responded, his voice a soft tenor, "Do you really wanna find out?"

 

Patrick detected something mysterious in that tone, but disregarded it as Pete just being Pete. "I don't know?--I could guess?" Patrick asked as he gave a small shrug, "Let me think--didn't you watch the notebook last night or am I high?"

 

"I think both," Pete laughed as he wiped down Patrick's arm, "Joe's a bad influence," Pete shook his head in disapproval, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

Patrick hummed in response when his hands were all clean and unblemished again--kind of.

 

"Now are you gonna spill it again or get down to business."

 

"I believe we must use the both option again."

 

"Really Trick?"

 

***

 

And after a painstakingly process of painting knuckles and smudging nails all to hell and honestly Pete would've done way better without Patrick's help, but it felt intimate in a way. Ridiculous as fuck too because it turned into a war of the paints when Pete brought out vast amounts of different colored nail polish that Patrick didn't even know existed.

 

"What the fuck is Brandeis blue?" He had asked and Pete only giggled in reply and said, "The color of your eyes, m'dear."

 

And then maybe Patrick might have *accidentally* spilled something by the name of persimmon onto Pete, which by the way just looked lovely against his skin tone Patrick has to add.

 

All these events *might* have led into a battle to see how many colors they could paint each other and if they could discover a new color in the process and okay, Joe walked into the room in the midst of this rainbow-like chaos to which they informed him of what the fuck happened and he only said in response, "The new color is dumbass, starring you two, later," and then went on his merry way.

 

Patrick can't actually blame him, but he's sure his hair is gonna be purple and pink mixed into his already blonde hair resembling slight little starbursts for a long while. Pete had said it was cute and Patrick didn't really know how to respond to that so he just stared blankly at the bassist until Pete shifted uncomfortably in his orange and black glory.

 

"You're straight mirroring Halloween right now." Patrick commented and Pete laughed louder before he gave a small smile and leaned over to peck Patrick on the mouth.

 

"So much for getting my nails all pretty and nice." Pete whined and his bottom lip jutted out into a miserable pout. Patrick grinned, used to the small pecks given from time to time and murmured softly, "They're always pretty."

 

"You're a sap, Stump," Pete replied and then snorted, "Tree stump, you are--"

 

"Oh my god, shut up," Patrick groaned and made an attempt at smacking Pete upside the head but that Wentz is a slippery mother fucker and jumped out of the way into safety--sort of anyway.

 

"Full of sap and sugar, like the sweet little man you are," Pete sang and once again dodged Patrick's incoming fists, "Don't hurt me for I am only singing facts." "Whatever, you're like a god damn Wikipedia page."

 

Pete gasped in mock-offence, putting a hand up to his chest. "How dare you, I am full of truth and nothing but the truth." Patrick shook his head in reply, "You are full of bullshit and nothing but bullshit, you little shit."

 

"Why can't we use the both option again?" Pete asked as more giggles escaped his mouth and Patrick hummed and then shook his head. "I feel like we've exceeded the amount for the day."

 

"You're an ass and I hope your hair permanently stays like a damn super nova," Pete retorted, though Patrick only scoffed in return. "This is your fault, like why do you own so many colors--"

 

"Because I am a colorful person with colorful ideas and you're just jealous," Pete answered and gave a firm nod of his head. "Now that we're all rainbow-ed up and just dripping with radiance and such--like your sap--we should go scare people," Patrick almost immediately shook his head--after his small protest over the repeated sap comment.

 

"No, we are cleaning this shit up and then showering...again," Patrick ordered, his arms crossed and Pete stared before slowly nodding, "Okay..." Patrick's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden defeat--that is until Pete twisted and whirled around and then ran eagerly into the bathroom shouting out, "As long as we shower together!"

 

"For fuck's sake," Patrick sighed, eyes closing briefly before opening as he stepped forward and followed after Pete--more like trudged, guess they'll clean this shit up later.

 

What?

 

Patrick's not gonna decline the offer to shower with Pete, after all he's only human.

 

***

 

Several showers later and Patrick's still in desperate need of a cold one. Wentz is a little bitch with a suspicious mastery of the teasing tactic, but Patrick somehow still finds it in his heart to love him.


End file.
